A final goodbye…but we will meet again
by lolo14998
Summary: Well we all know Zero had too come and kill Yuuki sometime, so please don't kill ME for writing this, but it's just really how people feels when she dies. A collection of poem about death, really. If someone wants me to make one not about,then review! RX!
1. A final goodbye

**Well we all know Zero had too come and Kill Yuuki sometime, so please don't kill me for writing this, but it's just really how Kaname feels when she dies. SORRY!**

Red crimson tears streaked down my face,

Hands mingled in bloody peace,

Beautiful, peaceful was the last look upon _her _face,

To prove to me, this was her fate,

_Why! _I cry,

An answer not reviled,

To me this deed was vile,

For he shoot down my angel from above,

Now in heaven she hovers above us,

Human or Dammed she loved them all,

Even one who's hands has spilled so much blood,

And one who has spilled her own,

Zero Kiryuu.

I am coming after you,

Her last wish was for him not to die,

But Yuuki, I cannot deliver that, with a strangled sounding cry.

I leave the dust and crystal that was such a beautiful body,

And remember her sigh to me, just before she died,

"A final goodbye…but we will meet again."


	2. My heart will beat only for you…

**Well this one is just Zer0's POV when he kills Yuuki, I did Kaname's POV last chapter now I'm doing Zer0's in this one.**

A stoned hand will pull the trigger,

Before or after you pull yours,

I sincerely do not know,

I make my move,

For you don't make yours,

The sound colliding in trough me,

Trough the years,

Then did I realize,

The fire burning in your eyes,

Was sadness and fear?

The sound of gun shot,

Thundering in my ear,

The truth I cam to realize,

Is that what we seek,

What we both fear,

Blood, sticky and sweet devours my willpower,

Crimson liquid beckons,

And I fell that I cannot steer,

This ruthless truck that is my longing,

And also my fear

Little do I realize,

What we meant as a warning shot,

It in a fatal spot,

The light slowly fades from you eyes,

A shadow creeps from the corner of my eye,

Tis the creep that it you lover,

The one I hate,

The one who took away my dear,

And made _you_ into what will kill _you_,

Devourer the human girl that I love,

And take with it the last livening part of me,

Cross Yuuki, she who crossed me,

When I crossed her so many times before,

I should welcome her punishment,

But instead it feels as tough,

I have been crossed so much more,

Like vines of my Bloody Rose,

Crisscrossed over me,

As I flee,

I take one last look,

At the beauty,

To my beast,

Her eyes hold all the forgiveness that I need,

As I enter a clearing,

Pull my gun,

And one last shot echoes trough the night,

My heart will beat only for you…Cross Yuuki.


	3. My love, This would be our last meeting

**Well , FF is constantly screwing up my spacing between the small fractions of the poem, running it all together. T^T**

**I hate it! But I'm hopeing this one will come out well! **

**This one it really about if…well…Say it was Jurri who went out to fight Rido and Haruka was the one to put the spell on Yuuki. Then if it dint kill Haruka, it just hurt him, then he goes out to see how Jurri's is and finds her dead in the snow.**

**(I'm kind of twisting the whole: When-a-vampire-dies-it-turns-to-dust-right-away-thing. SO her body will not turn to dust tell, like ten minutes after she dies)**

**Sorry for this ridiculously long AN!**

_**The red snow... On the white snow.**_

Red blood flows,

As crimson eyes doze,

Frail white snow,

Her life coming to a close,

_**Her sweet blood... and the snow.**_

Her beauty fades,

Dust in the shade,

He will be consumed,

By his own rage,

Her body, still and froze,

Lies with her,

the secrets of her husband,

_**My love... This would be our last meeting.**_

_**.**_

How could they let him see his wife?

To be struck down by his own strife,

Why couldn't he help her, save her life?

That he wonders as he watches her as she takes her leave,

Into the blackened, bloody, night,

As she fades into the light,

She knows now she will never be able to feel fright,

_**I am sorry that we did not have a proper goodbye**_

Whispered word, although not proper,

As he breaths,

As he heaves,

She called out to him,

"_This is the end of my time... But your has just begun…"_

_**"Goodbye... Kuran... Haruka."**_

He knows soon that she will fade,

As he gently cry her name,

She was the one who rendered him tame,

She was one who was not the same,

_**My lover, My brother, My beloved, My betrothed,**_

Her heart beast slowed,

As her bloody hand rose,

She placed soft kisses on his nose,

_**And then forever her eyes closed**_

**Me: *Sniffles***

**Rido: God! You're becoming Emo!**

**Me: Your shut you fat as- AHH! Rido!**

**Rido: *Flashes fangs***

**Me: O.O**

**Rise: *Looks at stuff written* You suck at writing poetry…**

**Me: T^T *Loads blood rose when Rido is reading***

**Rido: 'And her eyes close?' Really? *Is still reading***

**Me: *Aims* Its: 'And then forever her eyes closed'**

**Rido: *Rubes eyes* My brother? My betrothed? I'm am also too! Make a poem about me!**

**Me: Sure, and ill be sure to say what a blood bastard you are! *Get ready to shoot***

*****Millions of Vampire Knight Fans swarm and kill Rido*****

**Me: Huh?**

**Vampire Knight Fan: KILL HIM!**

**Me: Cool! Mob! *joins mob***


	4. Saying the terrifying truth

**PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER: "**Snow White said when I was young;' One Day My Prince Willl Come,' so I wait for that date."

**This poem idea is thinks to:** blueicefire4

**THANK YOU! And thank you to the people who reviewed!**

***Sigh* Not many people review my story…But for the people who do...* Tosses out VK shaped cookies* Thank you!**

**Aidou's View on how he feels when Yuuki dies!**

**Aidou: Huh?**

**Me: What the hell!**

**Aidou: What? *Looks around startled***

**Me: How do you people-…Vampire, get in here?**

**Aidou: Its called a door, baby.**

**Me: *-_-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-**~VK~**-**

_**As The King of all Purebloods spoke**_

Important news was to be declared,

About the new Pureblood Kuran heir,

Her long, beautiful auburn flowing hair,

She with her pale white skin, oh so fair,

_**Vampires hoped what he said was just a joke,**_

Shiver ran down his spine,

He feared to never see the shine,

That was she,

The innocent Kuran shrine,

**Just a stupid, harmless hoax,**

As the kings spoke the words,

People gathered and mourned in herds,

**But silent death was waiting, waiting to be coaxed,**

I remember her last words to me spoke,

Right after her heart was broken,

She gently asked me to hold her tight,

All throughout the night,

**That spoke more to anyone of them,**

Even tough I held her tight,

Her soft cries where heard through the night,

It wasn't tell the morning light,

That her heart stopped the fight,

**Saying the terrifying truth, that this was not a hoax,**

His wine colored eyes clouded,

His strong, broken face shrouded,

My mind blinded by the sight,

Oh, what a terrible fight,

**Pureblood, Kuran Yuuki was dead.**

He gently shook his head,

Aidou could not believe what was said,

The she, _The Gentle Princess_, was dead!

**No one spoke a word, no one dared.**

Still and silent the room stayed,

As the last Kuran walked away,

Morning, sadness, tears…

That's was all the welcomed the new day.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Me: *Sniffles* Not my best but…*Cry's***

**Aidou: O.O…She's…**

**Me: Only in the story, calm down**

**Aidou: Oh, thank God!**


End file.
